


How many sides does it take to screw in a light bulb

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Hey sorry I haven’t been on too much, I’m moving into my college dorm in less than a week and I’ve been packing and getting everything ready. So I won’t be on to much since I’ll be running around doing that. But this happened today and I just had to share it and what better way to share a story that put my favorite characters in it and write it as a fanfic. So that what I did, Virgil is me Logan is my brother and the bit for Patton is my mom. Also like 95% of this stories is what happened there a little bit of editing to make it fit with them and I did a lot more packing then Virgil did but just about all that here is what happened. And Virgil’s ringtone is my ringtone it is great





	How many sides does it take to screw in a light bulb

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry I haven’t been on too much, I’m moving into my college dorm in less than a week and I’ve been packing and getting everything ready. So I won’t be on to much since I’ll be running around doing that. But this happened today and I just had to share it and what better way to share a story that put my favorite characters in it and write it as a fanfic. So that what I did, Virgil is me Logan is my brother and the bit for Patton is my mom. Also like 95% of this stories is what happened there a little bit of editing to make it fit with them and I did a lot more packing then Virgil did but just about all that here is what happened. And Virgil’s ringtone is my ringtone it is great

Virgil you up early” Patton said when Virgil walk into the bathroom half asleep.

“Yeah, I have a lot to do today need time to muster up the charge to make a phone call in two hours without my anxiet causing me to hang up the phone 20 times. And I need to clean and organize my room” Virgil said sitting on the closed toilet seat, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Well I have left in a few minutes and will be gone the whole say can you do 3 things for me,” Patton said brushing his hair.

“Sure what are they?”

“Can you do the dishes, change the bulb on the porch light, and water the dog if she needs more water”

“Yeah that doesn’t seem to hard I can do those”

“Thanks” Patton finished he gave Virgil a kiss on the top of his head “I’ll be home later tonight eat whatever you want from the fridge and freezer we just eating leftover for the rest of the week”

Virgil sat there for a few minutes then put on his headphone and music. He figured he make himself some food first. After eating some frozen waffles he did the dishes while he was in the kitchen so he won’t forget. He when over and got new water for the puppy. She try jumping on him when he put the bowl down.

“Down girl, I don’t want to spill this everywhere,” Virgil said a smile tugging at his lips. She was a german shepherd dog patton wanted a puppy for the longest time, they just got her a few months ago Virgil has been trying to train her. She likes to jump up and try and lick your face, he trying to train her to do that whenever prince starts singing. That way prince can never sing any disney songs without having a puppy come running at him and try and lick his face off. Virgil hasn’t yet figured out how to train the puppy to do so, but as soon as he does he will and prince will have no idea what hit him. Patton wanted to name the puppy steven after steven universe since they had watch an episode right before going to get the puppy. Logan had pointed out that the puppy is a girl and so we named her Stephen. Virgil was sure Patton still called her steven when no one was around him. After watering stephen Virgil sat down on the couch and made his phone call, He ended up hanging up three times while it was ringing. But the fourth time he waited till someone picked up. After setting up the appointment and everything he hanged up for the last time. He took a deep breath, glad that it was over. Stephen walked up to where he was sitting and drop a ball in his lap.

“You want to play girl” he took the ball and throw it so it went down the hall. She ran after it skidding and almost running into the wall as she try to make the trun. Soon she came running back with the ball in her mouth.

“Good job girl”

He tries to take the ball but she runs away only to walk back to him a second later. Virgil ends up playing with the puppy for a while, till she gets trier and lay down on the floor. Virgil give her a few pets before getting up. He looks around forgetting what else he had to do.

“Let’s see there was three things Patton wanted me to do…. The dishes which I did… water Stephen which is done….. What was the last thing??” he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Patton asking what again did he need to do.

“E=MC sacred” his phone said in Logan’s voice. Virgil smiled he had Sacred Logan and recorded him saying that for his ringtone. Logan had yet to hear it, Virgil couldn’t wait to see his face when he does. Prince thought it was the best thing ever and won’t stop laughing for a good 15 minutes after Virgil show him. Virgil pulled out his phone and looked at the text. Water the dog, do the dishes, and change the light bulb on the porch. Oh yeah that right.

“E=MC sacred” Virgil phone when off again he looked down. Box of lightbulbs are on the white shelf in the garage. Love you <3 Virgil give his phone a little smile and walked out to the garage . After a minutes of looking he pulled out a box that had many different lightbulb sitting in it. Most of them not in a box. He took it inside and set them on the table. He when outside grabbing the stoll along his way, he flipped off the light switch and step up to look at the light. There was a silver sticker on it he read it.

“No more then 100 watts…. 120 volt and 60 hertz. Okay that should be to hard” he took off the lid to the light and unswered the lightbulb looking it over. It was a 60watt bulb. He when inside and looked at all the lightbulbs in the box. He pulled out a lightbulb it was one of those twisty light bulbs. The old one wasn’t but the new lightbulb said 60 watt 120 volt and 6 hertz on it so Virgil figured it was perfect. He smile a little at himself

“How many Virgil’s does it take to change a lightbulb hopefully only one cause that all we got” he smiled and pulled out his phone typing it into the group chat with him and his internet friends. He walked outside and swered the bulb in, after putting the lid back on he flipped the switch and nothing happen.

“Come on” he flipped the switch a few more times hoping it would work but it didn’t “must be a bad bulb”

After making sure it was off he went back up and unswered the bulb. He pulled out another twisty light bulbs going outside and put it in. This time he didn’t put the lid on and just when to flip on the light, again nothing happened. This time Virgil try one of the circle ones this one hadn’t said what the volt was but was a 60 watt bulb he swerved it in and again it doesn’t turn on when he flips the switch. Virgil sighs he trys a long tall bulb that is only 40 watts again it doesn’t work. He tries two round ones next they are both 57 watt. They don’t work. He tries some more of the twisty light bulbs that are in the box. But after 30 minutes and trying 10 different ones he feels like crying.

“Come on how hard is it to change a lightbulb” Virgil thinks back to what he said before he started “looks like it takes more than one Virgil to change a lightbulb because even after half an hour he still hasn’t figured it out”

Virgil pulled out his phone and type 30 minutes and 10 light bulbs later and Virgil still hasn’t gotten it to work. It seems it takes more then one of him to change. a lightbulb but there only on here and he hasn’t figured it out.

“E=MC scared” he looked at his phone and read righty tighty lefty loosy?

“E=MC scared” another one came in you okay? Virgil type no Virgil I can’t adult at all

“E=MC scared” he looked at the phone and read that’s relatable Virgil smiled a little at that. He typed I’ve try so many lightbulbs and it just won’t work

“E=MC scared” it’s okay take a sec to breath Virgil did and then type I’m going to walk away for a bit this is just not happening right now.

“E=MC scared” he looked at the phone and read that sounds like a good idea I’m sure your get it later. He looked at the box of bulbs then walked to his room. He turn on is music and worked on cleaning and organizing his room. After about 3 hours of work he when out to get some water, he past by Logan room he could hear music coming from the room. He stop in his tracts, Logan was smart he would know how to fix the lightbulb. And Logan said Virgil could come to him with anything and wouldn’t jude. Plus Patton was expecting the lightbulb to be change and Virgil didn’t want to disappoint him. Virgil walked up to the door and knocked.

“One moment” Logan opened the door he looked at Virgil

“Logan can you” Virgil started only to have Logan hold up his hand.

“Alexa turn off the music” Logan said turning off the music with his amazon echo dot. Logan had gotten gotten the dot a while ago and he loved it. He has put his whole calendar on it, uses it to play music while he works, and Virgil has seen Logan pacing around the room as he has it write things down for him. Prince had made a few jokes about two robots finding love which Logan didn’t take to well. Yeah that had been a mess. “What did you need Virgil?”

“Oh um” Virgil looked down “I need help with something”

“Sure what is it” Logan step out of his room and shut the door

“Patton wanted me to change the lightbulb and I can’t seem to get it to work” Virgil lead Logan to the table with the box of lightbulbs

“Where the old bulb?” Logan asked Virgil grab it and handing it to him.

“The porch light says a no more than a 100 watt bulb and 120 volt and 60 hertz” Virgil said wanting to make sure Logan know that he looked and didn’t just start trying ones without having some idea of what was needed. Logan nodded and picked up the 57 watt one that had the right volt and hertz. He looked it over

“It only a 3 watt smaller let’s try this one” Logan and Virgil walked outside, Virgil made sure the light is switch off. Logan step up on the step stool and put in the light bulb. “Is it on?”

“Nope give me a sec” He flip on the light switch and the bulb flicker a little

“Hmmm go get me one of the twisty bulbs” Virgil soon came out with the light bulb he handed it to Logan. Who after Virgil turn off the light put the bulb in and nothing happened.

“Hand me the one we had before” Virgil did making sure the switch was off not wanting anything bad to happen. Logan put in the bulb and they try it this time it did nothing. Logan rached in and turned the bulb a little it flicker. He keep turning it back and forth trying to get it to stay on.

“Be careful” Virgil said worried

“I’m always, plus careful you worry too much” Logan keep trying but couldn’t get it to stay on for more than a second he undid the light bulb. “Is there a bigger stool so I can look and see if there something blocking it?”

Virgil nodded he when inside it took him a minute to remember where it was but got one that had two steps and when outside. He set it down for Logan.

“Thank you” Logan chime up and had to stand on his tip toes “yup there are leaves in here let’s clean them out then maybe it will work”

Virgil follow Logan inside as he got a paper towel and wet it a little.

“Careful water and electricity isn’t good” Virgil said worried that Logan would get himself hurt, maybe Virgil should be the one to do this if something were to happen it be better if it happened to him and not Logan.

“Don’t worry I know what I’m doing” Logan when back to the light “is it switch off?”

Virgil checked then nodded Logan dipped the paper towel in and pulled out what was in there. Virgil try to think about anything but Logan getting electrocuted and dying.

“All I can think about are those jokes about how many people does it take to screw in a lightbulb” Virgil said looking up at Logan who gave a little smile but didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“Well hopefully it only take two of us we don’t need the others to know how long it took us” Once Logan had gotten all the leaves and stuff out he screw in the bulb “okay let’s see if that works”

Virgil flipped the switch and got nothing. Logan started messing with the light bulb again trying to get it to work. Then he bump the light fixer a bit and it flicker. They looked at each other.

“It must not be in place right” Logan started messing around with it. At one point he got it to stay on for half a minute “well the question is how are we going to keep in in place since it is hanging off the wall and all”

“Oh I have some putty that I use to hang my poster that could work” Logan nodded Virgil when into his room and got some. And brought it out to Logan. He was still messing with it, Virgil took off a piece and handed it to him. Logan took it and was about to put it on the left side when he hit a knob looking thing at the light flicker on. Logan looked at it for a minute then put his finger on the top of the knop. The light came on he moved it away the light stop.

“This is light sensitive and it not coming on cause it is the middle of the day” Logan said “why couldn’t Patton tell us that it would have save a lot of time and confusion”

“Well he might not know lets put the putty over it just so there never a problem again” Virgil said worried that Patton would try the light and it not turn on and make him think Virgil didn’t do what he asked.

“It’s fine and it be dark before he comes home anyways” Logan said calming down and grabbing the stool. “Let’s put everything away”

Virgil and Logan got everything clean up and when to there own room. Virgil couldn’t believe that he spend so long trying so many bulbs when they probably all worked. He sat down and pulled up the group chat with his friends in it. I got the light bulb to work and you won’t believe what happened.


End file.
